


Control

by AngelFlower



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: 3rd person, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Skullgirl Reader, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Looks like Beowulf for into some trouble with the new Skullgirl.(I'm re publishing this, it's been here before, published and written by me. So, if you've seen this here before, than that's why.)





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT, Rape/Non-Con, and violent sex.

A new Skullgirls, great, he just got done taking the last one out, BeoWulf sighed.

He had fought through mountains of people to get to the new Skullgirl.

Arriving to her 'hideout', he saw her, she was pretty, despite her cold eyes, and blank expression.

"Skullgirl, I have come to stop your evil rule!" He said, boldly with confidence.

She looked down on him, "I have no need to fight you" her voice echoed, many voices overlapping each other.

She remembered him from tv, she use to love watching him wrestle. 

He was her escape from her former life, she sought out the Skull Heart to give her power, she wanted to rule over them all.

Her wish wasn't pure of heart, though, she knew that, she didn't care.

No one was gonna stop her. "You're BeoWulf, why are you here and not doing some stupid show?" She asked, condescendingly.

He growled, annoyed at her dismissal of him, "I've come to stop you, did you not hear me the first time?!" He yelled at her.

She lowered herself down to his height, though her (smaller/taller) figure, didn't intimidate him.

Her face barren of expression, closing her eyes, she breathed in. Feeling the air invade her lungs.

It was torture, she hated breathing the same air as the fools of the world.

She opened her eyes, looking into BeoWulf's, her expression excited him, was that bad?

He shook his head, he couldn't think like that.

Bones circled them, bringing him closer to her. Her (e/c) orbs stared coldly at him.

A dominant air circled around her, he was getting hard, damn his weak spot for dominant women.

She grabbed his shirt, bringing him closer to her face, her breath was cold, making him shiver.

"I know what you want, I can practically smell it on you, pig" she said, bringing her hand up smacking his face.

She did with such force, he hit the ground. His cheek stung, but he got even harder, his cock already dripping precum.

He lifted his head, trying to look at her.

She planted her foot on his head, slamming it into the ground, his nose started to bleed.

"How dare you think of me in this way, pathetic, getting hard over a beating!" She said, harshly.

She loves being in control, it turns her on, cunt soaking her panties. 

Before she was a strong ruler, she had no control, no power, she was a push over, a doormat, people abused her for her kindness.

She became sick of her family, friends, and partners for hurting her, she use to cry over just harshly spoke words.

No more did she do that, she was in control of everyone, now.

She hooked her legs over his back, bringing her hands to her face, using his head as a elbow rest.

She breathed in, smelling him, his sent was that of, cheap cologne, she hates it, her nose burned from the sent.

He felt her wet panties, her dress riding up. She grabbed his hair.

"Listen to me, and do what I say, and I might not kill you, got it!" She said, her words sharper then a blade.

he nodded, he was to turned on to say anything, and he needed release.

She got up, he saw her shoes, planted in front of his face. She sat down, pulling up her dress, exposing her cunt to his face.

He blushed, staring at her, "don't just look at it, eat it!" She demanded, grabbing his hair, and slamming it into her clothed cunt.

"Ah, you stupid whore!" She moaned, he licked her cunt, through her ( f/c) panties.

She grinded against his face, till he could barely breath. She clasped her legs around his head, "I can't even look at you, disgusting!" She pulled her dress over his head.

he moaned, God, why was he enjoying this. His cock was throbbing, painfully.

He wanted to touch himself so bad. She pulled her dress up, grabbing his hair.

"Turn over" she said, calmly, but still with authority, and dominance.

He obeyed, turning on his back, his nose throbed, but his pain was over shadowed by his hard cock.

She glared at him, her gaze could crumble stone. "Getting this hard already, pathetic pig!" She degraded him.

he whimpered, like a slut, "stop" he said, as she brought her hand to his pants.

She glared, "shut up!" She unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down, just enough to free his cock.

he turned his head away, how could he be enjoying this, she was forcing him, using him as a fuck toy.

And he enjoyed this, he couldn't speak, as if his words came out, they'd fall flat, he knew she wouldn't listen.

"Please stop" he said, she lightly rubbed the tip of his cock. "A pathetic little boy" she said, she stood up.

Unbuttoning her dress, it crumbled to the floor, like old pyramids.

She was left in her panties, she didn't put on a bra.

She smirked down at him, the only emotion she had shown, other than anger and hatred.

She hooked her fingers around they edge of her panties, slipping them off, the soaked panties landed on the floor.

"You will do what I want, you will not cum until I say so, you will not moan till I say so, and you will NOT say anything till I say so!" She said.

She positioned her cunt above his cock, he turned away, tears were going down his cheeks, he hated appearing weak.

She loved it, she lowered herself down into his thick, long cock, taking the tip in, "ah, yes, I think I'll keep you, you're a good toy" she said.

He moaned, he didn't want to, but, he did. More tears came down his face.

The Skullgirl began taking in his entire cock, moaning, "pig" she said, his cock throbbed, and twitched, her cunt was tight, and warm.

He couldn't take it, she glared, knowing he was about to cum, but it would be an excuse to hurt him even further, not that she needed one.

His cock twitched, releasing, white sticky cum, she moaned, "cumming before I said you could, disgusting little boy!" She yelled, smacking him in the face.

His cheek was red, she got up, his leaked out of her, she glared, and got dress.

He was ashamed how could he let her do that, she had so much power, so much control over him.

"I'm keeping you"

**Author's Note:**

> Word count w/o Author Note: 1098
> 
> Sorry if he's out of character, I hope you liked this, I'm still pretty new to lemons, please don't report me, please.
> 
> Just in case you didn't get the 'little boy's part, is not ment to state his age, he is an adult, most men I know like being called 'men' or 'young man' not little boy, they tend to see it as an insult.
> 
> Also if you got the 'don't just look at it, eat it!' Reference awesome. (The reference is American psycho, just in case you didn't know)
> 
> I might make this it's own story, cause I really like this one.
> 
> Word count w/ Author Note: 1209


End file.
